In order to harvest crops such as grain or corn, agricultural harvesters such as combine harvesters are used. Such harvesters typically have a header for cutting the crop to be harvested and a threshing/cleaning module for processing the harvested crop prior to being stored in an on-board storage tank. Typically, the processed crop is transported to the storage tank using a loading arrangement including an elevator and a so-called bubble-up auger, i.e. an auger which is mounted in an upright position and is used to transport a flow of processed crop upwards. In such arrangement, the elevator may be arranged on an outside of the storage tank and is configured to transport the crop to be stored to an elevated position where the crop is picked up by a bubble-up auger which protrudes the storage tank, e.g. via a bottom of the storage tank. The bubble-up auger has an open upper end through which the crop to be stored thus ‘bubbles up’ and is gathered in the storage tank. A lower or bottom part of the bubble-up auger is arranged to receive the crop from the elevated position, e.g. via an aperture or inlet provided in the lower or bottom part, and transport the crop towards the open upper end.
Because of ever increasing demands with respect to the capacity and speed to harvest crops, it is equally important to ensure that the processed crop is transported as fast as possible to the storage tank of the harvester. The loading of the harvested crop into the storage tank should thus keep track with the harvesting of the crop. This has been found difficult using known loading arrangements.